habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orb of Rebirth
Levels "at or above" - I thought level 100 was the maximum level? Nutter (talk) 12:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : did you miss the latest bailey? I removed the level cap. actually Breadstrings (talk) 12:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I did for some reason - the last one I saw was the one about the apps. So if there's no level cap, is there any kind of limit to the levels, or does it just go on and on forever? Is the rest of the level100/cap-related info on this page correct? Nutter (talk) 12:34, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : There's no upper limit to the levels. I think one user has used Fix Character Values to attain level 10K or something absurd like that (and keeps annoyingly posting to the Tavern about his dubious achievement). Thepeopleseason (talk) 12:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : "An exception is if the maximum level the user has attained is 100, undergoing Rebirth after reaching level 100 again will stack the achievement." — I think this sentence could be redone in light of the level cap removal. It currently sounds like level 100 gets special treatment, where rebirths at level 100 will continue to stack the achievement, but if you level to 101, you'd need to continue to surpass your previous level to stack the achievement. Caspid (talk) 19:56, May 29, 2014 (UTC) : No, any Rebirths after level 100 are treated like they were achieved at level 100. actually Breadstrings (talk) 20:09, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Reason for Reversion The level cap is removed, but stats freeze at 100. This is still a legit reason to use the orb of rebirth. I should know. I'm the one who removed the level cap. actually Breadstrings (talk) 14:17, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : The picture still says "Reborn, Max Level 100" so maybe we can replace the picture? Missyvecc (talk) 04:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :: In the game, the on-hover text on avatars still says "Reborn, Max Level 100" when you rebirth at 100 or above. I believe it refers to the fact that 100 is the maximum level recorded for rebirths. LadyAlys (talk) 08:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) The reason of the last point in reasons? Dear Rin! Thanks for shortening the last point in the reasons section! First, I doubt the need for this point added by an unknown author. Second, if we are to keep it, I tried to link the info about changing classes - while stating the difference. These two options AREN'T the same, afaik, as just changing classes won't bring you back to level 1. Now I tried to reword this point again. Please feel free to change it or even delete it, if you doubt the need of it, as I do. WikiaSphinx (talk) 18:03, May 18, 2015 (UTC) 1. not sure...I'm fine either way. 2. If we keep it--I understood that they were not the same. I was having trouble wording my summary, and the reaction that I feared came out here. I was just trying to do formatting. I realize that I left it sounding like changing classes put you back to level 1, oops. :P I like your wording, and because of this I think we can leave the point. ~Rin :) irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 18:10, May 18, 2015 (UTC) In Game Effects, it says "Buffs to CON remain until the next Cron." It doesn't say anything about any other buffs (besides Perfect Day buffs), so it might be interpreted as "Only buffs to CON remain until the next Cron". Wondering if this accurate. -froggily the adverb (talk) 19:47, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Answer: You get to hang onto all your buffs for the day, Perfect Buffs, party buffs, et cetera. At least, last time I checked, anyway, unless they changed it within the last seven months or so. (Came in pretty handy for bonus XP for the day.) I suspect the reason that only CON is mentioned is because you lose your MP bar (being back at level 1) so you might only observe the Con damage buff. Taldin (talk) 12:03, May 5, 2016 (UTC)